


Drowning in Green Eyes

by meependa (Hawkbringer)



Series: Hawkbringer's Greatest Hits [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cabbages, Comedy, De-anon from the ATLA Kink Meme, Gay Bar, Green Eyes, Kink Meme, M/M, Prostitution, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkbringer/pseuds/meependa
Summary: Feeling down lately, the hapless cabbage man visits his go-to bar for an evening of company with a happy ending. But he never really leaves his work at work...





	Drowning in Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> De-anoning from the ATLA Kink Meme. Written and posted in July 2009. Prompt in the ending notes because spoilers. :)

The sounds of a vibrant city's nightlife surrounded our favorite cabbage merchant as he made his way down the lantern-lit strip to a very particular bar. No benders were supposed to be allowed inside, and while there were plenty that simply kept that fact to themselves, the _purpose_ of most of the contacts made within those walls kept most of the more successful benders away. They simply had no need. Women and men alike swooned over confident men with talent and muscles and prospects in the world. They didn't need to pay for a night of pleasure. 

It was possible, in this establishment, to blow one's entire month salary on one of the better 'service boys' as they were called, though many of them had long since passed their youthful years. 

He was recognized at the door and let inside without a fuss. Even the bartender welcomed him and slid over a complementary glass of peach wine. He knew the money would be returned to the establishment ten-fold. 

And it was, indeed, for halfway through his glass, his drinking punctuated by sending needy, desperate glances around the room, a man came up to him and sat down beside him. The livery he wore specified his status as a man for hire - the golden moose-lion patches on his shoulders were not very subtle. 

The call boy ordered his own glass from the man dressed in purple behind the bar and once both were emptied, the cabbage man payed a sufficient tip, as did his hire for the night, and both walked to the back of the woodsmoke-filled room.

"So," his servicer began without preamble once they had both wandered outside. "Anywhere in particular tonight?" Despite all pretenses, he knew this man rather well - cabbage merchants were often lonely, and the local vegetable trade had fallen on hard times recently. Gave the older man even more reason to feel down.

"Just somewhere out of the way. I only want your mouth tonight. I've got to be going tomorrow." It panged the listener's heart slightly to hear such a sad tone in his client's voice - he personally had devoted much time to pleasuring this man on previous occasions, and knew he would return - this was his home city, after all. One can only wander so far from home before it calls them back, without exception. 

"How about in the back of this closed-up incense shop? No one's likely to call again till morning - we'll be perfectly safe." He purred this last into his hirer's ear, wishing his mouth would turn up at least once before the throes of passion took his worries away from him. When the merchant was preoccupied, his encounters often lasted not nearly as long as they usually did. And it was such a relief to get away from the more questionable tastes of some of their regulars. The cabbage merchant was always very straight-forward with what he wanted, and this call boy admired that about him. A small smile tinged his lips as the pair brushed aside the perfunctory boundary and headed right for the back of the shop.

"Take off your jacket," the merchant ordered, letting his own fall to the floor, and undoing his pants.

The younger male smiled as he complied, given permission to run his hands over the bared shoulders and press his lips to the other's jaw.

Flirtation and foreplay were conducted as usual, the merchant's bad mood somewhat assuaged by the obvious eagerness in this familiar whore's face. Still limp, a voracious mouth descended on him, performing all sorts of magic upon his sensitive flesh that, within minutes, had him groaning and doubled over, one hand tangled in the man's hair.

Panting along with his rapid pulse now, the merchant-by-day dared to take a glance down at the beaming face with its eager lips and quick, lashing tongue, and he was absorbed by what he saw.

The male whore's eyes were a startling green, blazing with lust, and as the merchant stared down into them, falling, falling into leafy, verdant depths, one thought came to him, above all the others swirling in his head, above even the beauty of the man's lips around his cock and he screamed it as those lips _pulled_ one last time --

"MY CABBAGES!!"

Wiping off his mouth ruefully, the whore rolled his eyes. _Ugh, he says that every time! I don't even want to know what goes on during his business hours._

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I bet the Cabbage Man screams 'MY CABBAGES!' when he comes." I'M REALLY PROUD OF THIS ONE! Especially for it being almost 10 years old!


End file.
